Of Love and Groins
by gracie-STAR
Summary: It's simple. They locked themselves in a closet.


Ok, so I'm just getting back into writing. Don't be too harsh, k? It's short, and I switch from her thoughts to his alot.

Disclaimer: Obviously. Should I even have to say it?

_____________

She had never hated anyone as much as she hated the man standing not two feet in frront of her. Not that she could see him or anything. If the broom closet she was currently residing in had a light switch, she sure couldn't find it. Not that she'd turn it on if she did. That would mean she would have to look at HIM, and that simply just wasn't acceptable. Not that he wasn't nice to look at or anything. With his always messy dark brown locks, those captivating green eyes, and the nice, built body he had grown into, what girl wouldn't like to look at him? Hermione Granger, that's who! It was his fault they were in this mess, so she didn't want any thing to do with him at the moment. She knew, deep down, that everything would be fine in the morning, but for now, she basked in her fury. It was nice being mad at Harry for a change, instead of Ron.  
He cleared his throat softly, indicating that he wanted her attention. She snapped her head up, glaring at him, though she knew he couldn't possibly see it in the darkness.

"What?" She spoke harshly, attempting to cross her arms, but ended up smacking Harry's chest with them instead, which wasn't a that bad alternative.

"Would you stop being at me already? We're stuck here until morning, so you might as well get used to it!"

She flinched slightly at the harshness of his words. He must have noticed, for he reached his hands out to her shoulders, but, being in darkness, missed. She felt his fingertip slightly brush her breast, making her blush furiously, then thanking Merlin that there was no light. He must not have noticed, for he continued to - what's the word? - grope, around for her shoulders. Finally, he found his desired destination and gave her shoulders a small squeeze.

"You know I'm sorry Mione. Can't you just forgive me already?"

Her answer was a smack to the chest.

He sighed impationtly, dropping his arms back to his side. Why did she have to be so bloody sensitive? It was her idea to volunteer to help clean out the castle earlier that day at breakfast. Who knew that he'd accidently lock them both inside the closet while they were attempting to scrub the floors? Oh! And! It was her idea to switch to the 'magic proof' locks on all the doors the year before! So, ha! But he wasn't about to tell her that. He would like to have children one day. And, if he said too much at his current posittion, she would be sure to ruin any chances of that ever happening.

"What if I said I was a stupid git, and I'm terribly sorry?"

It was a lame attempt, but he was willing to try anything by this point. She snorted, obviously not letting herself be fooled. She knew better. She'd been best friends with him for six years. She knew how he was. She'd seen him lie his way out of everything he possibly could. Serves him right, she thought furiously. If he'd never been goofing off and had just helped her scrub the stupid floors, he never would have locked them both in. Then, they would have never had to spend the first two hours banging on the door and screeching for help, not that it did any good. It was too late for anyone to be roaming around the castle, so they were helpless.

"Arsehole."

He couldn't help but laugh at her stubborn, immature remark. Thus, earning himself another painful smack to the chest.

"This is your fault you know."

He sighed, rubbing his temples. Women could be so bloody irritating!

"Yes, I'm aware. Don't you know a spell to make this stupid thing bigger or something? I'm feeling very claustraphobic."

She huffed, but began shuffling aroudn to retrieve her wand from the pocket on her robes. After muttering something Harry couldn't quite make out, her wand flashed for a second, basking them in light, but quickly went out. He could feel space around them, and found that he could take a step back without bumping into the wall, or any other cleaning supplies. Neither bothered to use the oh so handy Lumos, but neither really cared. Sometimes darkness was better. Ecspecially when two people, one who was so angry that fumes could be seen coming from her head, and the other worried about the other damaging his testacles if he said the wrong thing. Yes, darkness was good.

"Much better. Thank you."

"Hmph."

He could hear her moving, then realized she had sat down on the stone floor. They'd been standing in the cramped position for hours, and he was starting to realize the soreness in his legs. Slowly, he descending down as well, stretching his long legs out as far as he could.

"Ouch! Bloody hell Harry, you kicked me!"

He couldn't help but chuckle, then thinking twice, was quick to put a hand over his manly area in case she came too close.

"Sorry mate. Didn't mean to."

That's when he felt something soft collide with the side of his hand. Curiously, he picked it up, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Did you just throw a sponge at me?"

"Yes."

"WHY?!"

Much to her disgust, she found herself giggling, before throwing another object, though she wasn't sure what it was this time, at where she supposed his head was. She heard it hit the wall with a crack, meaning she'd missed her target. Damn. Time for another try. Soon, Harry was dodging things being hurled at him by the seconds, narrowling missing when she chunked her own shoe at his face.

"Ok ok! Truce already! Where are you?"

He felt around him, pushing all the objects that he couldn't see to the side, and began to crawl to the area that was chunking things at him. After a minute of searching, he felt himself grab her leg, and, careful not to touch parts she would slap him for later, found his way up to sit beside her against the wall. He sighed, moving to where he could grab her hand in protested and tried to pull away, but he only gripped it tighter.

"STopp being mad a me will ya?! You act like you're on your fucking period or something!"

Wrong move. He'd never have kids now. The pain in his groin area was indesribable as he knelt over in pain. Hermione gasped, quickly moving to where his head was in her lap.

"I'm so sorry! I was aiming for your stomache! Stupid dark!"

She tried to comfort him, rubbing his head and cooing into his ear. They stayed in that position for quite a while, Harry wiping tears from his eyes, and Hermione, not being able to resisit giggling the slightest bit at their situation. How was she suppose to know she would hit him in his happy place?! Well, she thought guiltily, it wasn't 'happy' anymore.

"Oh, Harry, we're even now. I'm so sorry."

She pulled him up so that his head rested on her shoulder, and continued to rub his back comfortably.

"Bloody hell." Was all he could respond to her. He knew he should've kept his mouth shut. Neither knew how long they stayed in that position, but slowly, he felt the feeling coming back to his lower area. Unfortunately, his lower area got a little 'too' much feeling, if you know what i mean. He could feel her breasts softly pushing up against his side as she breathed softly, and he began to realize how odd the situation was. Two young adults, with hormones I migth add, were stuck in a closet, in the dark, in the middle of the night, not able to get out until the morning. What guy wouldn't dream of this? Sure, she was his best friend and all, but it wasn't like everyone didn't know he was in love with her. Only she didn't. To be the smartest witch in school, she sure was stupid.

Her thoughts were too much farther than his own. She could feel his muscles as she rubbed his back tensing, and she longed to reach out and feel them even more close up, if you get my drift. She wanted to feel EVERY muscle, yes, even the one that was probably still sore from her earlier actions. She, too, had been struggling with her feelings for her male best friend. Parvati and Lavender, two of the three people she'd told about her crush, assured her that he felt the same way, that they were genious's when it came to this stuff. If that'd been true, why didn't they have boyfriends? They decided not to answer, obviously. Ginny, the third, told her to just be honest with him, that it would work. Bloody hell. So much for her help.

"Hey, Mione?"

He sounded so timid and sad, she couldn't help but melt into a puddle.

"Yes Harry?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Gathering up every bit of Gryffindor courage she had, she reache up, feeling for his face. When she found it, she turned his face to where he was facing her, and pressed her lips against his firmly. There was no reaction at first, but just when she started to pull away, he kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Letting his emotions take over, he pushed her to the floor, and, supporting himself with one arm, deepended the kiss. She snuck one hand into his hair, pulling at his locks while the other hair roamed his stomache, feeling his chest tense as she touched it. She moaned softly, making him press himself aainst her more firmly. Oh no, his 'happy' place was certainly 'happy' again.

She pried her lips off his long enough to say, in a very low and hoarse voice, "I love you."

He had barely had time to say " I love you too" before she had presses her lips against his again.

In the morning, when Professor Dumbledore himself opened the closet door, by request of Filch, who'd been hearing strange noises through the night, he caught sight of the two, wrapped in each others arms, sound asleep. And, if you're wondering, Harry's groins felt quite fine, thanks to a certain witch.


End file.
